I Didn't Know
by fangurl119
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN ATDOPTED BY Rose7031! Dimitri left Rose for Tasha and he didn't know she was pregnant with his baby. Year later Rose dies in a strigoi attack and her baby that is now 13 has to live with Lissa and Christian. What happens a couple months later when Tasha and Dimitri diced to visit. THIS STORY HAS BEEN ATDOPTED BY Rose7031!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dimitri POV_**

"Dimitri and Tasha we have someone we want you to meet. She has been through a lot the past six months. She will be coming home soon so you will meet her then."

Like on cue the door slammed shut and a girl about 13 walked in. I was stunned because she looked like my Roza and my little sister Vika.

"Aunt Lissa why the hell didn't tell me the piece of shit of a father I have and his scar face bitch is here?"

"Dominika Ann Hathaway Belikov do not use that kind of langue when we have guest here."

Dominika finally looked at me and Tasha and the next thing I know me and Tasha were thrown ageist the wall. Dominika started to come over to us with fire in her hands. She was about to throw it at us when some guy came running into the house and grabbed her face and stated to talk to her.

"Dom its ok don't do that ok I'm here don't do this."

"Babe I can't..."

* * *

**Thanks Guys I will update latter I know its a short chapter lol ^_^ and i dont not own vampire academy R.M. does  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dimitri POV**_

Soon as she said that she fell on the ground. Then the boy that came in held her in his arms. I started to replay what happened right now. Lissa said Dominika last names were Hathaway and Belikov. Thats when I finally spoke.

"Why is her last name Hathaway and Belikov?"

"Shit you weren't supposed to know that" Christian said.

"Will all of you shut up and help me put Dom on the couch" the boy spoke up.

Then Tasha diced to speak up, "WHAT NO. WE CAN NOT HELP HER SHE ATTACKED US!"

"AUNT TASHA JUST SHUT UP SHE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ANY OF US!"

"WHY IS THAT SHE IS JUST SOME BLOOD WHORE"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH SHE WAS MADE BY TWO DHAMPIR SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Tristin, Tasha, and Christian please don't get mad Dom doesn't need that right now." said Lissa to all of them.

"Ok whatever will someone help me put her up on the couch please?"

That was when Dom woke up and looked around at all of us. Then I asked the question no one has answered to me.

"Dominika who are your parents?"

"You and your Roza daddy" she said with a sticky sweet voice and a smirk.

"Dom you were not supposed to tell him."

"I don't care anymore Tris I'm done with this shit ok. All I ever wanted was a dad and now I can have one and you know. And the only reason he left was because that scar face bitch threaten him."

_**Ok sorry about the last chapter everything got deleted and i really wanted to write a chapter and i do not own Vampire Academy **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**DPOV**_

All I could think about is that I had a daughter and no one told me I snapped out of my thoughts when Tash started yell at Dom.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU'RE JUST A BLOOD WHORE AND I"

She did not even get to finish because Lissa slapped her. I never thought Lissa could do something like that she has always been so sweet and nice to everyone.

"Don't you dare talk to my niece like that or I will kick you out of my house. I was nice to let you stay even tho I knew Dom would not like it."

"But Lissa"

"No its Princess Vasilisa to you now."

"But why. Why are you choosing that thing over me and you Christan why are you not defending me I am your aunt and I took you in after what happened to your parents"

"Aunt Tasha how can I defend you when you made Dimitri leave his soulmate and yell at my niece"

"I'm his soulmate no els and that is not your niece it is just that blood whores daughter"

"I have had enough of you Tasha calling my Roza a blood whore and it was true that she threatened to tell people about mine and Roza relationship but I left because I didn't want her not to be able to guard you Vasilisa. But where is my Roza I haven't seen her at all"

Then Dom starts to laugh Liss and Christian look at me with sorry and sad faces.

"Hahaha you think you will see her again. Hahaha your so funny you'll see her when you're dead same for me. If would not have left you most likely see her but I guess we'll never know just like I'll never what its like to have a dad when you're a kid but this is life."

"I DIDN'T KNOW ROZA WAS PREGNANT I WOULD HAVE STAYED IF I KNEW!"

"WELL DADDY YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO KNOW TO STAY WITH HER!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT HER IT NOT THAT EASY WHEN SO SCAR FACE BITCH IS THREATENING THE ONE YOU LOVE!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER THE TRUTH IN THE BEGINNING NOT LIE TO HER"

So as she said that Tristin came up to her and started say stuff, because I did not notice that her eyes were turning black and she was starting to get closer to me.

"Dom I'm sorry I was never there for you when you were little but I promise you'll be there now. If you'll let me"

By now she was crying on Tristin shoulder when I started to talk she looked up at me with the big dark brown eyes my whole family had.

"Realy do you mean that?"

"Yes with all my heart milaya"

She got up and ran into my arms and started crying even more. All I did was hold and say soothing stuff in Russian to her.

_**Sorry about the late update but here is the next chapter and this is not a DxT story I hate Tasha and I do NOT own Vampire Academy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys but I'm putting this story on stop I hate to do this but I can't think of any more ideas I still and really really sorry but i will still have my either story The New Teacher but dont worry i will finish this story i promise u that


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dom POV**_

Smelled them from a mile away my mother always talked about them and I knew there sents because of the stuff my mother had of his and what my uncle had of hers. I hate them both so fucking much. He left me and my mother and she took him from us. As I am running to my Aunt's house I have a flashback of when my mother died.

_**Flashback**_

_Me and my mom were walking home because we just got down eating at the restaurant outside of the wards for my 13th birthday and we wanted to spend some alone time together._

"_Hunny stay back there are…" she didn't get to finish her sentence because a strigoi jumped out in front of us, and as soon as I realized we were surrounded._

"_What do you want?" my mother spat at the strigoi in front of us that looked like the leader._

"_No need to be rode we don't mean any harm we just want your daughter. You see she is very special and could be a great weapon for us."_

"_No way in hell" she spat at the leader as she ran to attack him. Before I knew it another strigoi had me and I could didn't move so I did the only thing I could think of I screamed for my mom._

"_MOMMY HELP! MOMMY!" It was the worst mistake I ever made because she turned towards me and tried to run over to me but she didn't make it because the leader grabbed her by the neck and twisted it all I heard was the snap….. Then all I saw was black because I screamed again and all of the strigoi turned towards me because the next thing I knew had the strigoi that was holding me head in one hand and his body in another. I ran toward the others and did the same I saved the leader for last._

"_How do you feel do you like to feel fear and pain because that is all you will ever fell" I told as i slowly ripped his head off._

_**End of Flashback**_

Soon as I realized it I was at my Aunt's house.

_**Short chapter I know but please just be happy this story is not on hold anymore. Thank you all for the great reviews I will try to update soon. I have a question for you all are any of you Fairy Tail fans?**_

_**(P.S I do not own Vampire Academy the beautiful Richelle Mead dose and I love you all)**_


	6. Sorry

Hey guys Melany here, I'm sorry to tell you all this but I am discontinuing this story. I know I hate when authors do this but I don't know what to do next for and I have mad so many mistakes with it. I just can't come up with any new ideas. If anyone wants this story I am willing to give it up for adoption (which I don't anyone will want because it this story was shit). But before I go I want to thank all of the followers on this story and thank you all for the great reviews.


	7. YAY!

Hey guys this story has been adopted by Rose7031, so if you still want to read it got to her profile.

Love,

Melany


End file.
